Un mago en Remnant
by Darkogoy
Summary: Emiya Shirou pasa sus últimos momentos mientras espera su muerte. Dando por vencido ante su inevitable destino de Alaya. ¿Pero, que pasaría si un viejo amigo lo ayuda?.


El vasto cielo negro cubre a la ciudad Fuyuki con la gran luna que ilumina el cielo junta a las estrellas alrededor suyo.

Fuyuki está dividido en dos en una parte una parte desarrollada y otra la zona subdesarrollada, están separadas entre sí por un rio, pero unidas por un gran puente rojo que une ambos distritos.

En una la zona subdesarrollada se encuentra una casa japonesa grande que podrían caber como 6 personas o más.

En uno de los bancos se encontraba un anciano de 72 años, que llevaba un kimono blanco y unas sandalias, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, junto a unos ojos plateados. Su piel era algo curioso, una parte era blanca mientras la otra era morena.

Este era Emiya Shirou un mago de tercera categoría que ha vivido en Fuyuki desde hace mucho tiempo. Miraba hacia el gran cielo negro mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con su gente querida.

Kiritsugu Emiya su padre adoptivo que lo rescato en el gran incendio que se produjo hace muchos años, aun recuerda ese momento cuando lo vio, una sonrisa, en ese momento no entendía por qué estaba sonriendo cuando lo había visto pero algo que si podía notar.

Esperanza.

Es como si el hombre que había perdido todo y no tenia nada a que proteger o valorar, encontró algo que podía estar orgulloso de si mismo, como si una maldición se hubiera ido.

Desde ese momento el siempre quiso ser como el, tener esa sonrisa mientras salvaba a las personas trayendo felicidad a la gente.

Si, el ideal que había seguido de su padre, después de ese día en la noche, justo en este mismo banco que me encontraba sentado, donde dijo que su aspiración era ser un héroe de la justica.

Aunque después dijo que había fallado, había perdido todo eso es lo que vi ante sus ojos, como si todo el esfuerzo que había trabajado duro cada día y año había fracasado.

"Entonces yo lo tomare".

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, el me miro sorprendido, honestamente no me importa el riesgo que tomaría, siempre había admirado a mi padre desde que me había salvado ese día, siempre había querido salvar a alguien con una sonrisa.

Mi padre solo me sonríe ante lo que había dicho, para después volver a ver las estrellas que iluminaba el ambiente.

"Gracias hijo". Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de mi padre cuando volvimos a ver las estrellas.

Pero a la vez fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida, ya que esa misma noche fue su muerte.

Mientras Shirou recordaba a su padre y su ideal, no se fijo cuando alguien empezó a caminar atrás suyo ante la oscuridad de la noche.

Shirou poco después sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien estaba atrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y vio unos ojos rojos carmesí que lo miran, como si hubiera encontrado al entretenido para su gusto.

Normalmente cualquier persona se pondría alerta y llamaría a la policía o intentaría darle una paliza a la persona que entro

Pero él no haría ni una de las dos cosas, ¿por qué?.

Por que la persona que esta viendo es alguien que el conoce MUY bien, especialmente si eres un mago.

Los ojos rojos cada vez se acercan más a él, hasta que se detuvo a unos centímetros de donde estaba, se podía ver la figura de la persona por las estrellas y la luna.

Era una persona con características muy viejas, pero con un aura de juventud, llevaba puesto un traje negro manga larga, lo pantalones y zapatos también eran del mismo color que el traje, tenía unos guantes blancos junto a un bastón.

"Te has vuelto más viejo des mi última, visita Shirou."

Shirou hace una mueca. "A diferencia de ti, yo soy un humano normal y corriente como la mayoría en la tierra, así que es obvio que me estoy volví viejo con el paso de los años, Zelretch.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg un mago de alto calibre que es usuario de la segunda magia Kaleidoscope que le permite ver o entrar a diferentes mundos que quiera. También es un vampiro considerado como uno de los The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Pero decidió estar aliado a la humanidad.

"Pensaba que Avalon no te volvería viejo, Después de todo, con el tiempo que pasaste con Saber atreves de los años, conseguiste que Avalon te curara más rápido sin que ella estuviera cerca de ti, así que tal vez no envejecerías muy rápido, reparando tus células. Exclamo Zelretch confundido.

Shirou suspira. "En la parte de la curación no te lo puedo negar, pero en lo demás, es obvio que no va a funcionar, da igual cuanto lo intentes, Avalon solo funcionara al máximo de su potencial solo a Saber, después de todo es su vaina.

"Bueno si tal vez hubieras dejado que Saber se quedara más tiempo contigo habría una posibilidad que te volvieras inmortal. Tal vez así hubiéramos sido colegas para toda la vida, oh no, amigo"

Shirou solo lo mira con ojos en blanco. "En primer lugar no me hubiera gustado haber usado a Saber así por solo probar si Avalon podía funcionar conmigo igual que con su propietario original, En segundo lugar, si realmente hubiera funcionado, no creo que nuestra amistad hubiera durado tanto, a pesar de que seas un vampiro que puede vivir muchos siglos, no eres inmortal para nada y un día morirías, y no me gustaría vivir tanto tiempo, prefiero vivir como un ser humano normal que convertirme en un inmortal."

Zelretch hace una mueca, "Sabes que eres un aguafiestas."

Shirou mueve los hombros indiferentes. "No me importa mucho siendo sincero, solamente soy lógico, algo que al parecer no lo tienes.

Zelretch no se ve afectado ante las palabras de Shirou, como si fuera algo normal entre su relación. Repentinamente saca un regalo atrás suyo.

Shirou mira curioso a Zelretch, especialmente al regalo.

"¿Que tiene?".

"Algo, es para ti, así que ábrelo." Extiende el regalo hacia mí.

Miro confundido al regalo, si había algo que había aprendido de Zelretch es que era un bromista y un maldito troll.

Lo coge y se aleja un poco la cara, abriendo el regalo poco a poco.

Después de abrirlo mira fijamente el interior, para solo después levantar algo.

"¿Eh?", vi muchos tipos de regalos que podían ser lo más locos de la historia, pero esto ni siquiera sé si es un regalo o un servicio.

Había una tasa cualquiera, pero estaba servido por café al solo verlo.

"Zelretch, este es el regalo más extraño que e visto y recibido en toda mi historia.". Dijo honestamente

"Entonces eso me hace especial, pero pruébalo es muy rico sabes ¡y deja de mirarme así, no le eche nada, tampoco soy tan Sádico sabes.!" Zelretch se queja cuando sintió la mirada fría de Shirou.

Shirou deja de mirarlo y se centra en la tasa que lo acaba de recoger, lo inspecciona en todo los lugares y especialmente el café.

Después de verificarlo bien, decidió probarlo, acerco a la tasa a su boca, bebiendo un poco del café. Solo paso 1 segundo cuando Shirou abrió ampliamente los ojos sorprendido.

"Que e-s esto…" Dijo Shirou sorprendido.

Zelretch sonríe. "Lo mejor que habrás probado Shirou, uno de los que más me gustan, así que, ¿te gusto?." Se burla en la última parte.

Shirou no escucho a Zelretch mientras seguí bebiendo el café como si fuera lo único que estuviera en su presencia.

Cuando termino lo dejo a un lado dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción se dirige a Zelretch con una sonrisa incomoda.

"Bueno, tal vez lo haya juzgado un poco temprano, pero gracias Zelretch."

Zelretch se ríe. "HAHAHAHAH, sabía que lo dirías Emiya Shirou.

Después de eso volvimos a mirar otra vez la conversación con un silencio cómodo, normalmente es así nuestra relación desde que Zelretch decidí ir acá para visitar a su estudiante.

"Entonces cuanto tiempo paso desde ese Día". Pregunto Zelretch rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

Shirou hace una mueca al recordar ESE día.

"Realmente no quiero recordarlo Zelretch, me trae malos recuerdos al solo pensarlo."

Zelretch levanta una ceja. "¿Aun no lo superas?, pensaba que ya lo habías dejado de lado, aunque no fue por eso que desde ese día tuviste que vivir así ¿no?, y a la vez dejar atrás tu precioso ideal a costa de salvarlos.

Shirou aprieta sus manos mientras su expresión se vuelve cada vez más oscuras al solo pensar en lo que paso.

"No pude salvar a nadie… A pesar de tener mucho poder, no pude protegerlos, no pude hacer nada…, ¡A nadie!"

Al poco rato la casa empezó a temblar al poco rato junto al cambio de viento que se volvió más violento, Zelretch mira esto curioso, pero se centra en Shirou que empezó a formarse un aura azul alrededor suyo junto a unas líneas prana de color rojo y negro.

Al poco rato el temblor y el viento pararon, dejando un silencio en el lugar. Shirou al poco rato dejo de escapar un suspiro y el aura desapareció al poco rato.

"¿Mejor?". Pregunto Zelretch.

"Si un poco mejor…"

"Enserio chico, me sorprendiste un poco ante esa demostración de poder, se nota que aun no pierdes tu toque, y eso que no estas en tu mejor momento."

"Bueno, tuve buenos maestros a lo largo de mi vida" Sonríe un poco pero su expresión no dice lo mismo formando uno de tristeza.

"Entonces Rin, Ilya, y los demás hicieron bien su trabajo" Zelretch sonríe, Shirou sabía muy bien que él estaba orgulloso de su estudiante, por hacer bien su trabajo. Oh eso creía.

"¿Por cierto como lo estas pasando con el tema de Alaya?." Declaró Zelretch repentinamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Su cara que era de tristeza cambia a una de irritación junto a una mueca de disgusto.

"Lo odio, desde que termino la quinta guerra del santo grial a estado apareciendo delante de mi intentando convencerme de que me una a su grupo, pero siempre lo rechazo, pero al parecer este no entiende y sigue apareciendo a cada rato, ayer mismo volvió aparecer con la misma oferta."

"Al parecer es una maldición que tienes, no me imaginaria que una entidad de color azul apareciera a cada rato en cualquier lugar que este pidiendo "

"Pero eso nunca te va a pasar maldito vampiro suertudo, y a la vez no tienes derecho de decir eso, cuando solo observas a las personas invadiendo su privacidad solo por diversión, o que los usas como conejillos de indias para tus "experimentos", o la vez que haces bromas a las personas y que…"

¡Vale, ya lo entiendo, solo para maldición!, que les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en día que no respetan a sus mayores.

"Yo no diría que soy joven." Dijo con un mormullo.

Al poco rato de nuevo se produjo un silencio entre ambos, mientras solo escuchaban como pasaba el viento y el ruido de las hojas moviéndose.

"Por cierto…" Shirou habla fijándose en Zelretch. "Cual Es la verdadera razón por la que decidiste visitarme, y no me vengas con la escusa que es para pasar el rato con un viejo amigo. Se que sabes que no me queda mucho para vivir."

Zelretch solo sonríe. "Te tardaste mucho chico, realmente pensaba que lo dirías cuando me vieras."

Shirou solo se encoge de hombros "Bueno eso lo haría, si es que no te conociera lo suficiente para saber que vendrías a mi con muchas ideas en mente."

"Bueno, volviendo al tema, te vengo con una oferta que tal vez te vaya a gustar."

Shirou lo mira curioso, Zelretch ve eso y sonríe un poco.

"Qué tipo de oferta"

"Una oferta que te va beneficiar mucho, y que no tendrás que lidiar con Alaya. En toda tu hermosa vida."

Eso gano la atención absoluta de Shirou.

"¿Enserio?".

"Muy enserio mi amigo, En si la oferta es que te voy a mandar a otro universo donde Alaya y Gaia no tienen nada de influencia, aunque también existen dioses, pero estos no están." Murmuro la última parte.

Pero, Shirou no presto atención la ultima parte, si no que estaba sorprendido, aun que tampoco tanto, ya que en si sabía que él podía viajar a través de los universos, pero tampoco sabía que podía traer a alguien a uno.

"Muy bien, lo hare."

Zelretch se sorprende un poco para después solo sonreír.

"Interesante, por un momento pensé que me cuestionarías de por qué lo estoy haciendo."

"Por qué te creo, a pesar de que eres un maldito troll y esas cosas, se que tienes buenas intenciones, a las personas que hayan ganado tu confianza."

"Wow Chico si sigues así me harás sonrojar, entonces es así como enamoras a las doncellas. Tal vez por esa razón Rin se enamoró de ti siendo Tsundere junto a las demás."

Shirou se sonroja un poco "!Solo vuelve al tema¡". No queriendo hablar sobre cómo puede enamorar las mujeres sobre él.

"Como quieras suertudo. Volviendo al tema, al universo que te voy a mandar tecnológicamente es un poco más avanzada a la nuestra, a la vez tienen magia, bueno, lo tenían, pero ya no lo pueden usar, y ni siquiera ellos lo saben, sin embargo, ellos usan Aura y Semblance."

"¿Espera Aura y Semblance?, que son…"

"Lo sabrás cuando llegues a ese mundo." Shirou lo mira con una mueca y ojos en blanco. "Oye no me mires así, si te lo dijera no seria divertido ver tu reacción al conocer el verdadero funcionamiento de ambos."

"Entonces solo me mandaras a otra dimensión para observarme y ser tu fuente de entretenimiento, ¿verdad?"

Zelretch solo silba mientras mira otra cosa sin mirar a Shirou, que gano un pequeño gruñido del peliblanco.

"Oyes no me gruñas vale o si no tal vez te conviertas en un perro como Lancer."

"Ni que fuera Lancer." Murmura un poco irritado

"A la vez, no me puedes echar la culpa, en que tu historia sea muy interesante, ósea hay muchas rutas que has elegido en la guerra del santo grial y otros universos en que incluso te conviertes en un sirviente atreves de una carta. Y ni hablemos de esos momentos íntimos."

Shirou ya tiene listo una imagen de Kanshou y Bakuya listo para ser proyectados para atacar a Zelretch, pero se relaja al poco rato.

Zelretch sigue "El lugar donde viven no se llama Tierra, en si se llama Remnat y no tiene los mismos continentes, como también, hay una raza más que vive con los humanos. Tambien que no hay muchos humanos ese planeta.

Shirou se sintió curioso ante lo último, como a la vez de la raza, pero lo deja de lado, ya que sabe que no le dirá nada.

Zelretch el idioma principal que en todos los reinos utilizan es el Inglés, descuida no tendrás problemas, cuando vayas allá hablaras fluidamente ese idioma. Se queda en silencio, hasta que su expresión cambia. "¡Oh!, se me olvido lo más importante, los Grims.

Shirou levanta una ceja "¿Grim, que es eso?"

"Algo que lo veras cuando aparezca en el universo, pero solo diré que no es comida."

Shirou solo lo ve molesto, que mal servicio tengo.

"Entonces que fue eso del café, admito que estaba rico en sabor, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que recién me contaste."

"Bueno en si el café viene con algo más en su interior y hará su verdadero efecto cuando te envié a ese universo." Declaro tranquilo, pero Shirou no lo tomo tan bien

"¿¡Espera que!?, ¡como que le echaste algo!." Grito alarmado.

"Bueno era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que, si no lo hubiera hecho, ni loco podrías encajar en el lugar que deberías estar."

Mira Zelretch, "Cuando me envíes a ese mundo, si me doy cuenta que tengo algo en mi cuerpo u otra cosa, prometo que la próxima vez que te vea, no volverás a ver la luz." Le da una mirada asesina.

Zelretch no reacciona. "Te refieres como esa vez que te volviste un neko y las chicas nunca te dejaron ir mientras te acariciaban, o esa vez que te convertiste en un niño y te cuidaban sobreprotectoramente ante cualquier persona que se acercaba, como a la vez que dormían contigo, o esa vez que te salieron alas de mariposa en tu espalda, y cuando salías en la calle tenías que decir que es cosplay mientras la gente te mirara raro, también es….." Pero no pudo seguir siendo detenido por un grito de Shirou

¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Grito con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!. Zelretch no pudo aguantar más y se ríe de él. Mientras Shirou lo fulmina con la mirada junto al sonrojo aun en la cara.

Después de que Zelretch parara de reír, mira a Shirou.

"Bueno eso fue increíble. Pero dejando de lado eso, tenemos poco tiempo, tu archienemigo ya viene."

Shirou levanta una ceja. "¿Archienemigo?, no recuerdo que tuviera en si un enemigo."

Zelretch solo lo mira confundido. "Como eres tan lento chico, lo que quiero decir es que viene Alaya."

Shirou tarda unos segundos y por fin reacciona, para solo después gritar.

!EHHHHHHHHHHH¡. !Ya tan rápido, pero si apenas paso un día desde su última visita!"

"A lo mejor se dio cuenta de que te queda poco para morir, y va aprovechar ese momento para obligarte a convertirte en parte de sus fuerzas."

….

Shirou no reacciona mientras solo ve la nada.

"Zelretch." Él lo mira.

Mnnh".

"Hazlo"

"¿Ahora?"

Shirou asiente parándose.

Zelretch también hace lo mismo y empieza acercarse a Shirou y ambos se quedan frente del uno al otro, la diferencia de tamaño se podía notar, Zelretch era más alto que Shirou por unos 180 centímetros.

"Shirou, antes de que te mande a Remmant, necesito decirte algo".

"Por qué ciento que esas palabras son un cliché romántico." Exclamo Shirou con ojos en blanco

"No es como si me fuera a confesarte, sabes." Declaro con una voz neutral

"Entonces me vas a dar un poder extra como esas historias isekais." Dijo un poco esperanzador

"No necesitas ningún poder, ya en sí eres lo suficiente para enfrentarte a ese mundo, y a la vez, tienes el regalo que te dio ESA persona."

"Yo no diría que lo haya dejado voluntariamente." Murmuro, pero con un toque irritado

"Pero volviendo OTRA vez al tema. Remnant no tiene un futuro muy bonito, vi todos los finales que tiene en cada universo que existe y solo existe uno solo. Su fin, lo único que llegan es al miedo, siempre pierden da igual cuanto lo intenten o las diferentes decisiones que toman, siempre llegan al mismo final."

"Entonces… en resumen quieres que valla allá para cambiar ese destino, ¿no?."

Zelretch asiente.

Shirou suspira. "No creo que funcione. Realmente crees que yo pueda cambiar su destino, hasta creo que si mandaras un sirviente lo resolverían altiro."

"Bueno lo del sirviente es cierto, pero la verdadera razón por la que te elegí es porque eres el más apto a mi entretención."

Shirou se queda en silencio mientras el viento sopla alrededor suyo, para que después reaccione.

¿Eh?

"Como lo que dije hace unos cuantos minutos, eres el que más me entretiene en cada una de tus historias de cada versión diferente, así que decidí, por que no mandar a mi amigo a esta tarea y a la vez me entretiene. En resumen. Dos pájaros en un tiro. "

…

Silencio es lo único que había en el ambiente.

"Shirou, conoces el efecto mariposa." Lo mira curioso.

"Claro que lo conozco, pero solo diré la versión corta, un pequeño cambio puede afectar todo el destino…"

Shirou se detiene al escuchar sus propias palabras y Zelretch sonríe.

"Esa es la razón por la que te voy a enviar, Normalmente en los diferentes universos que vi de Remnant siempre eran las mimas personas que estaban involucrados, pero nunca había alguien externo que se unía, llegando al mismo destino que te había dicho, pierden. Pero a la vez tú también lograste cambiar tu destino de convertirte en tu versión Counter Guardian, por eso creo que eres el único digno en esta tarea"

"Entonces, me vas a enviar allá para generar el mayor cambio de ese universo para bien y para mal, mientras tu te diviertes como paso mi vida, y lo más posible es que hagas bromas a mí."

Zelretch solo sonríe.

"Realmente te odio."

"Yo también te amo."

Partículas blancas empiezan a rodear a Shirou, mientras este mira curioso.

"Zelretch no prometo nada si cambio ese universo para bien o mal."

"Eso es lo interesante, lo mejoraras o lo empeoraras." Lo digo en todo divertido, pero a la vez serio. Algo que le dio un escalofrió en su espalda.

Al final Shirou desapareció de la tierra eternamente sin ningún rastro al respeto.

* * *

El sonido del canto de los pájaros empieza a sonar en un bosque marcando un nuevo día en la vida, corría un viento tranquilo mientras las hojas se mueven ligeramente dando un ambiente tranquilo al lugar.

Los animales recorren el bosque tranquilo mientras hacían sus propias cosas.

En un lugar del bosque, se encontraba tirado en el suelo una persona masculina en el césped, tenia aproximadamente 17 años, llevaba un Kimono negro junto a unas sandalias.

Tenia el pelo rojo como el atardecer del día junto a una piel blanca pero no pálida, mide unos 168cm de alto y pesa 58 kilos.

Era Emiya Shirou en plena edad de su juventud.

Shirou gruñe levantándose poco a poco, sintiendo que su consciencia poco a poco regresaba.

Abre sus ojos dorados mirando a su alrededor al lugar desconocido en donde se encontraba, se sorprende al saber que esta en un bosque extraño.

Piensa un poco en donde estaba, hasta que recuerda a Zelrethc.

"Así que funciono, y junto con un buen cambio." Declaro mirándose con asombro.

Mira su piel que era totalmente en blanco sin ninguna señal de la otra parte morena, saca un pedazo de su pelo y ve que era de color rojo. Sonríe un poco.

"Entonces eso era lo que tenía el café, té devuelve a la juventud junto a un buen sabor, me gusta." Shirou se detiene un rato, para darse cuenta en donde esta.

"Creo que debería investigar mi alrededor para saber en que tipo de lugar estoy, y tal vez tener suerte encontrando una aldea cercana o un refugio para pasar el rato.

Shirou empieza a caminar por el bosque viendo a su alrededor junto al paisaje que tenía.

Por lo que veo por ahora, es como la tierra en sí, también siento que hay prana y por la cantidad que puedo notar, es como el doble de veces más fuerte que en mi viejo mundo, y el oxígeno es muy agradable.

Mira a un lago que está cerca, había unos ciervos que estaban bebiendo el agua tranquilamente, Shirou sonríe un poco ante la tranquilidad que había en el sitio, hasta que apareció una criatura desconocida, algo que nunca había visto.

Tenía las características de un lobo, pero mucho más grande, media unos 2 metros de largo y caminaba en cuatro patas, hasta que vio que también podía caminar con dos. Tenia una especie de cráneo en su cabeza de color blanco y unos ojos rojos, había unas especies de ¿huesos? sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, lo demás estaba cubierto de negro.

Shirou queda perplejo ante la criatura, en su vieja vida nunca había visto algo parecido a eso, aunque les recuerda un poco a los hombres lobos en viejas historias y películas que había visto.

Se acerca a la criatura silenciosamente para no espantarlo, no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad para inspeccionarlo o tocar por lo menos ese pelaje si era real.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la bestia, extendió la mano derecha y empezó acercarse, estaba a punto de tocar su pelaje, hasta que la bestia se dio vuelta y me miro.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban sin vida, como si nunca hubiera tenido un alma propia en él, a la vez pude ver la sed de sangre, la ganas de matar se produjo al poco rato.

Antes de que Shirou pudiera hacer algo, la bestia en un movimiento rápido mordió su mano derecha.

Shirou no reacciono por unos segundos, cuando estuvo consciente de situación actual solo pudo dejar escapar un grito de dolor.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.**

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque, pero no muy lejos de donde se encuentra Shirou.

Se escucha los pasos de alguien caminando en el bosque mientras pequeñas ramas se rompen.

Se podía ver una persona que media 175 cm tenia el cabello canoso negro puntiagudo y unos ojos rojos opacos junto a un ligero rastrojo en su mandíbula. Llevaba una camisa de vestir gris con una cola larga, el pantalón y los zapatos tenían el mismo color negro. Atrás en su espalda llevaba una capa roja

En su espalda se encuentra un arma con un filo llevaba unos dos seguros al lado y cañones.

Era Qrow Branwen.

Actualmente se encontraba descansando, antes de ir a Beacon para informarle la misión que le habían enviado.

Normalmente iría en su forma cuervo, pero viajo en un Bullhead algo que extrañamente nunca lo haría, pero, es como si algo le dijese que tenia que ir en uno.

Siente la tranquilidad del bosque cuando sigue su camino sin rumbo, no sé por qué, pero el siente que algo extraño le pasa a su cuerpo como si algo estuviera tomando decisiones que el mismo no lo entiende.

Nah, seguro que son tonterías mías como siempre, no es como si alguien de otro universo me estuviera manipulando para reunirme con alguien.

Bebe un trago tranquilamente, bueno hasta que escucho un ruido.

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.**

Qrow se pone alerta, saca el arma de su espalda, transformándose en una espada, y a inspeccionar el grito.

Definitivamente es una voz masculina, el tono sonó como si fuera de dolor, ya que si fuera de miedo sonaría diferente, pero si fuera eso entonces que cosa podría llegar al nivel que gritara de dolor, por lo que se en este bosque no hay nada peligroso excepto grims…

Qrow solo gruñe y se dirige a la fuente del sonido corriendo lo más rápido posible.

"Solo aguanta, la ayuda ya viene en camino."

Para suerte de él, no estaba muy lejos donde se produjo el grito, cuando llego, pudo ver a una persona y unos Beowolfs que empezaron a rodearlo mientras el chico sostenía su mano con un rastro de sangre, maldiciendo a la vez.

Qrow reacciono rápido y corre hacia los Beowolfs que aún no se habían dado cuenta que él estaba allí.

Qrow aprovechando de que no estaban consciente de el, empuñando su espada corta la cabeza de uno, después moviendo se a la izquierda gira su arma para enterrarlo en el pecho del que estaba al lado, el Beowolf grita de dolor, para después desaparecer en partículas negras.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia como también el niño.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Los Beowolf olvidándose del chico cargan contra Qrow, dos saltan con sus garras listas para matarlo, Qrow solo se agacha y hace un corte horizontal a los dos, ambos caen partidos en dos, otros tres lo atacan en diferentes direcciones, el solo los mira y carga al más cercano.

El Beowolf alza sus garras a su pecho pero este, ya lo venia venir y hace una finta, para después en un movimiento rápido corta su brazo derecho, el Beowolf grita de dolor agarrando su brazo faltante, Qrow se agacha esquivando un ataque de atrás, gira su espada y lo entierra en el pecho del Beowolf, agarra su brazo y lo lanza al o que tenía adelante, su arma empieza a cambiar a modo cañón, al poco rato dispara en la cabeza de ambos Beowolf con una sola bala matándolos al instante.

Su arma vuelve a su forma espada y se dirige al chico, pudo ver que estaba sorprendido ante su expresión. Qrow se ríe un poco con una sonrisa, realmente le gusta ver esas reacciones.

"Entonces, que hacías aquí chico, este no es un lugar muy seguro si no tienes un arma como mínimo ante los Grims.

El chico al fin reacciona dándose cuenta de su presencia, pero no dijo nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"No lose.". El chico al fin hablo mientras me miraba. Levanto una ceja confundido.

"Como que no lo sabes, si no lo supieras entonces como llegaste hasta aquí."

"Eso es lo que me pregunto, repentinamente desperté en este bosque acostado, y no sé cómo llegue hasta acá." Declaro igual de confundido.

Qrow se sienta cada vez más confundido si lo que dice el chico es cierto entonces alguien debió haberle dejado acá, pero entonces, por qué lo dejaría en medio de un bosque sin ni siquiera un arma para defenderse.

Siente que un repentino dolor de cabeza empieza a manifestarse al solo pensar la situación de este chico.

Repentinamente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, se fijo en la apariencia y ropa que esta usando el chico, algo que le parece curioso el estil de la ropa que usa.

Tenia tal vez 168cm, ojos dorados con un cabello pelirrojo, aproximadamente debería tener unos 17 años, podía ver que sus brazos estaban entrenados, dándole entender que tuvo un entrenamiento. Llevaba una especie de ¿bata? Sinceramente se veía diferente a lo que conocía, pero es lo único que podía recordar que coincidiera con lo que veía, también llevaba unas sandalias.

Pero bueno dejando eso de lado, aún no se su nombre.

"Como te llamas chico."

El chico levanta una ceja. "Acaso nunca te han dicho que debes presentar primero tu nombre antes de pedirle al otro."

"Entonces eres de ese tipo, Me llamo Qrow Brawen pero me puedes llamar Qrow."

"Me llamo Emiya Shirou, pero me puedes llamar Shirou."

"Entonces Shirou, tienes un lugar donde vivir."

La expresión de Shirou se entristece al poco rato, Qrow al solo mirarlo ya pudo entender su situación.

"Lo siento si te hice recordar algo horrible"

Shirou solo asiente. "Descuida ya lo supere al solo tomar esa decisión." Qrow solo lo mira interesado ante a lo que se refiere, pero lo deja un lado.

'Entonces si no tiene un lugar donde vivir, estará como un vagabundo en toda su vida hasta que encuentra alguna esperanza.' Pensó Qrow disgustado un poco, realmente le disgustaba eso.

Pero antes de hacer algo a la situación de Shirou, estaba más interesado el tipo de ropa que el llevaba.

"Entonces chico que tipo de ro….". Pero fue interrumpido por un ruido.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

Ambos se callaron mirando a su alrededor donde aparecieron como máximo 20 Beowolfs pero de todos ellos uno era diferente, parecía que los huesos que lo rodeaban eran de más cantidad que los demás, también daba un aura de poder más fuerte que los otros.

"Tch, al parecer nos encontramos con una manada junto a su líder." Exclamo enojado.

Su espada repentinamente empezó a cambiar, volviéndose una guadaña en todo su esplendor.

Qrow sabía que tenía que terminar esto muy rápido antes de que lleguen los demás, entendía que esto solo era un grupo de exploración y no es toda la manada, si no se apresuraba teme que no pueda salvar al chico.

Se da la vuelta viendo si había una ruta de escape, para solo gruñir otra vez al ver que estaban rodeados.

Mira al chico que tenía una mirada seria fijándose en los Beowolf, pero al mirar a sus ojos se dio cuenta de algo increíble.

Esos ojos no eran normales, para nada, eran de una persona que a pasado por incontables batallas y vio mucho sufrimiento en ello, alguien experimentado que lucho por su vida.

Pero vuelve a la normalidad y detiene al chico que se dirigía a los Beowolf.

"No sé qué intentas hacer, pero lo que vas a lograr es tu propia muerte, ni siquiera tienes un arma para poder derrotarlos."

Shirou solo sonríe, algo que le llama la atención.

"Entonces solo necesito usar algo que me ayude a pelear." Lo escucho murmurar.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, sintió que un unos Beowolfs le iban atacar atrás suyo, pero el no pudo reaccionar lo suficiente rápido como para contrataca o esquivar el ataque.

Así que solo decidió defenderse y aguantar los ataques.

Pero nunca llego.

Qrow en vez de ver a los Beowolfs delante suyo en realidad estaban en el suelo, junto a unas espadas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo.

Qrow quedo impactado a verlos muerto, pero especialmente al ver unos espadas atravesarlos sin saber de quien le pertenece o como llegaron acá en primer lugar.

Hasta que recordó al chico que estaba cerca suyo.

Se dio media vuelta y vio que el chico le estaba dando una sonrisa juguetona.

"No necesito un arma u otra cosa para defenderme de mi mismo, Qrow."

Qrow solo lo miraba sorprendido mientras Shirou empieza a caminar a los Beowolfs.

El solo podía pensar que el chico estaba loco y su ataque iba hacer un suicidio para el mismo, el quería evitarlo, pero no podía, como si una fuerza desconocida le impidiera detenerlo.

Pero al solo mirar su espalda, mientras él se dirigía ante los Beowolfs, podía haber jurado que líneas azules empezaron recorrer en su cuerpo.

Aunque él quería negarlo, el ya sabia que el no era normal, no, ningún joven que había visto podía en mandar un aura que coincidiera con el que está viendo especialmente esa mirada en sus ojos.

Una de experiencia y combate, había algo en el que no podía describirlo bien, pero sabía que había algo que encajaría muy bien con el ante sus ojos.

"Por qué yo mismo soy una espada." Declaro Shirou junto a unas corrientes de luz envolviendo ante sus manos.

Era una espada lista para ser desatada.

**Trace-On**

* * *

Emiya Shirou se sentía como nuevo

Paso como muchos años desde que no sentía esta adrenalina de energía que recorría dentro de él, la cantidad de prana que empezaba a moverse por sus circuitos, le hicieron recordar esos días, en su juventud, que tuvo que pelear con todo su poder para sobrevivir.

Sentía que los muchos recuerdos de estilos de batalla y hechizos le llegan a su memoria, como si estuvieran esperando este momento para salir.

Shirou solo sonríe realmente lo extrañaba.

Partículas azules empezaron a formarse en ambas manos, al poco rato formo unas imágenes de espadas del mismo tamaño hasta que se volvieron reales.

Dos espadas de diferentes colores repentinamente aparecieron en sus manos, de color negro y otra de color blanco.

Ambas eran tan parecidas que eran conocidas como espadas gemelas ante su similitud. Kanshou y Bakuya su dúo de espadas más preferidas para él, cómo también sus favoritas.

Shirou solo ve a los Grims divertido, esto servirá como calentamiento.

Shirou reforzando sus piernas, salta contra los Grims dejando un pequeño cráter donde estaba parado antes.

Aparece de frente a un Grim, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, siendo golpeado por una patada en su torso y salir volando contra un árbol. Giro ambas espadas y repliega un ataque de un grim que estaba al lado suyo, para después decapitarlo con un corte limpio.

Shirou escucha pasos atrás suyos, salta atrás dando una voltereta y cruza ambas espadas para dar un corte con forma de X a la espada de un Grim partiéndolo en cuatro pedazos.

Ve que muchos Grims lo rodean, este solo sonríe.

Espadas salieran debajo del suelo atravesando a los Grims que estaban alrededor suyo, para después desaparezcan en partículas azules.

Shirou ve por el rabillo de sus ojos a Qrow enfrentándose fácilmente ante sus oponentes, Shirou solo sonríe.

"Al parecer no necesitara mi ayuda."

Vuelve a centrarse a los Grims que empiezan acercarse a él.

Aprieta a Kanshou y Bakuya cargando hacia adelante. Un Grim corre ante el, junto a sus garras preparados ante su garganta, mientras uno a su izquierda alza sus garras contra su pecho.

Shrou bloquea ambos ataques con sus espadas, cuando chocan suena un ruido de metal.

Shirou aprieta sus dientes, haciendo más fuerza contra los Beowolfs.

´Interesante, a pesar de que no tengan una buena inteligencia, lo recompensan con su masiva fuerza. ´ pensó Shirou asombrado.

Shirou siente que algo se acerca atrás suyo, así que proyectas unas cuantas espadas que levitaron atrás suyo y se dirigieron al Beowolf matándolo al poco rato.

Se centra en los que está al frente suyo, refuerza sus brazos y manos, haciendo aún más fuerza ante ellos, para después librarse de los Beowolfs, perdiendo el equilibrio ambos, caen al suelo indefensos, Shirou aprovecha y lanza ambas espadas a sus cabezas matándolos.

Shirou suspira de cansancio con unas gotas de sudor.

´Cielos no esperaba que ya me quedara sin prana, bueno no me sorprende, hace décadas que no usaba mis circuitos mágicos y mi combate anda muy oxidado. ´ Pensó Shirou disipando Kanshou y Bakuya

Shirou hace una mueca.´ Entonces tendré que entrenar de nuevo, no me mola mucho, pero bueno es lo que hay. ´ Penso un poco molesto

Mira a Qrow que empieza acercarse, al parecer ya se encargó con los demás de su lado.

"Chico realmente me sorprendiste, no pensaba que tuvieras ese nivel de combate, y ni hablemos de ese Semblance que tienes, se ve muy útil para el combate. Dijo Qrow sorprendido, mientras saca licor y lo bebe.

Shirou solo lo ve con una ceja levantada. "Ahora me elogias, no que antes me decías que no peleara y quedara viendo como le pateabas el trasero a esos Grims, pero no, ahora que demuestro que puedo crear espadas ahora dices lo contrario.

"Oye, en mi defensa no sabia que tuvieras ese tipo de habilidades, vale."

"¿Nunca te enseñaron que nunca subestime a las personas por su apariencia?"

"Me lo habían dicho muchas veces Tomate, pero nunca les hice caso ya que nunca creí eso, pero ahora que lo dices tal vez deba prestar más atención a las personas." Dijo despreocupado mientras otro sorbo de su licor.

Shirou siente que sus cejas empiezan a temblar con una vena en su cabeza visible.

"¿Como me llamaste?." Pregunto, dándole una mirada asesina a Qrow, pero este no se ve afectado

"Tomate, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza al ver tu pelo."

"Sabes que me llamo Shi…" Pero fue interrumpido.

"Me da igual Tomate es Tomate."

Shirou solo quería golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

"Oye, derrotaste al Grim duro."

Qrow lo mira confundido.

Te refieres al Alpha, pensaba que lo habías matado.

Shirou lo niega.

Yo pensaba que lo mataste tu. Dijo apuntándolo con un dedo-

Lo siento Tomate, pero no fui yo. Repite su acción

Ambos se miran confundidos, ´si ninguno de ellos lo mato entonces…´ Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un rugido.

Ambos miran atrás, para ver al Alpha junto a MUCHOS Grims alrededor suyo, mirándolos con ganas de matarlos.

Se quedan en silencio solo mirando.

"Entonces llego la manada." Dijo Qrow sin reaccionar.

"Al parecer sí." Respondió Shirou, solo mirando a los Grims.

Siguieron viendo a los Grims, mientras estos poco a poco avanzaban ante ellos, preparándose para matarlos.

Hasta que por fin reaccionaron.

¡Odio mi puta suerte/ Odio mi maldita suerte!. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eh?." Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

"Acaso dijiste lo mismo que yo." Dijo asombrado

"No, tu dijiste lo mismo que yo." Le respondió también asombrado

"Sabes que, dejemos esto de un lado y centrémonos en lo que tenemos adelante." Respondió Shirou mirando a los Grims ya más cerca.

"Me parece bien esa idea." Qrow prepara su guadaña.

"Bueno terminemos esto rápido." Declaro sin más

Qrow asiente y antes de correr contra los Grims, vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Cientos de espadas empezaron a formarse alrededor de Shirou, cada una con diferentes tamaños, formas y colores diferentes. Estas empezaron apuntar a los Grims.

Antes de que Qrow parpadeara, las espadas fueron disparadas ante los Grims como si fueran unas balas o flechas. Cuando tocaron ante sus enemigos explotaron, haciendo temblar el lugar.

Qrow tuvo que presenciar una gran masacre explosiva ante los Grims.

Cuando ya cesaron las explosiones se dejo ver un gran cráter en el centro del caos.

Pero había una figura aun de pies, era el Alpha, pero estaba en un mal estado, apenas se podía levantar. Shirou miraba esto sorprendió.

"Entonces esta es la fuerza de los Grims, interesante." Pensó Shirou muy asombrado de que sobreviviera a ese ataque, después de todo, eran códigos místicos y algunos normales.

"Qrow te puedes encargar de ese."

"¿Por qué.?" pregunto Qrow curioso."

Pero cuando vio a Shirou, estaba en el suelo.

¡Tomate!. Grito alarmado, viendo al chico en el suelo.

Se acerco a él y vio que aun estaba vivo y consciente, pero su respiración era pesada y había muchas gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

"Mátalo ya de una vez." Dijo Shirou con una mueca.

´Dios, realmente no estoy en mi mejor momento, si apenas puedo invocar esa cantidad, entonces al solo convocar un Noble Phantasm potente, me agotara toda mi energía. ´ Pensó Shirou disgustado.

Nunca pensó que décadas sin activar sus circuitos mágicos lograría este resultado.

Qrow asintió y la guadaña cambio a modo cañón, apunta al Grim apenas parado con vida, y lo mata con un disparo en la cabeza.

El arma se empieza a encoger hasta volverse a su estado inactivo lo deja enganchado en la cintura.

Se vuelve al pelirrojo cogiéndolo de la espalda y una mano en su hombro, para después en un movimiento llevarlo en su espada.

Shirou solo sonríe un poco. "Entonces, ¿vas a ser mi caballo.?"

"El viaje solo será gratis por ahora Tomate, No quiero tener un favor pendiente con las personas." Lo dijo con una pequeña risa entre diente.

"Como tú digas Qrow."

Qrow empieza a dirigirse al pueblo cercano, dejando el caos atrás.

* * *

Timekip

Shirou se encuentra sentado en una silla viendo con ojos en blanco a Qow tomando un vaso de licor, con dos botellas vacías al lado suyo en la mesa. mientras la toma un vaso de agua y un plato con migas de galletas al lado suyo.

Actualmente se encuentran en un bar descansando después de los sucesos del bosque de hace unas 2 horas

Cuando salieron del bosque se sorprendió que hubiera una ciudad justo al lado, aunque ya le había dicho eso Qrow, no esperaba que estuviera literalmente cerca.

Pero bueno, cuando se sumergieron en la ciudad pudo notar que la arquitectura era occidental y los cuantos carteles estaban escritos en Ingles, como la gente también usaba el mismo idioma.

Aun que ya lo supo al solo hablar con Qrow, aun se sorprende, que hablar Ingles le este siendo algo natural, como si lo hubiera hablado siempre (Cuando eso no tienen sentido, cuando este fic está en español)

No se sorprendió mucho al ver las tiendas en la espalda de Qrow (ya se había recuperado, pero decidió no decir nada ya que no quería caminar) las tiendas de ropa, comida, mecanismo, etc.

Aun que, cuando vio las armas, le llego el recuerdo cuando vio pelear a Qrow, especialmente su arma.

Nunca había visto en toda su vida que una espada pudiera cambiar a un arma o una misma guadaña. Pero cuando lo rastreo, solo pudo quedar con la boca abierta ante la cantidad de mecanismo que había en él.

Shirou no podía creer que una persona tuviera una habilidad al solo poder dominar esos cambios.

No se sorprendería que Qrow fuera tan fuerte, por dios, hasta el mismo puede decir que en la pelea del bosque ni siquiera peleo con todo lo que tiene.

Shirou solo se estremece, que bueno que no haya estado en el bando contrario, si no, no habría salido con vida en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces, cuantos años tuvo que entrenar para perfeccionar esas habilidades de combate, no creo que haya empezado en plena adultez, tal vez un poco antes.

Pero bueno, eso será para otra ocasión.

También al Rastrear su arma, pudo saber su nombre y la historia de Qrow, pero decidió que no iba meterse mucho en su historia, ya que no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de las personas

En resumen, el arma se llama Harbinger. Qrow Branwen, ex miembro de la tribu Branwen, tiene una hermana gemela Raven Branwen. Ambos estudiaron en la Academia de Beacon para Huntmans, ambos fueron parte del equipo STRG. Graduado de la academia y conocido mundialmente por ser un cazador.

Shirou decidió que, hasta ahí, ya que siente que es suficiente de su historia, aun que le pareció curioso el tema de Hunstman, si es así. Entonces deben ser como soldados. Pero porque son entrenados…

Hasta que recuerda el Grim.

Entonces ellos se vuelven Huntsmans para pelear contra Grims. Recuerda lo que le dijo Zelretch sobre que existían los Grims.

Si es así entonces los Grims son el mayor peligro para la humanidad, por eso hay una academia de Huntasmans especializados para cazarlos… Je curioso.

Shirou hace una mueca. Si tan solo Zelretch le hubiera dicho sobre los Frims no hubiera sido mordido por un maldito Grim, por lo menos su mano ya esta curado gracias a Avalon.

Aun que no es lo único que le llamo la atención.

Cuando estaba viendo las tiendas pudo ver una especifica que la diferenciaba de todas.

Shop From Dust.

Shirou quedo curioso al leer eso, y cuando reforzo sus ojos al ver más dentro la tienda, vio una especie de ¿rocas o gemas?, no sabia muy bien como describirlos, pero cada uno tenia un color distinto, también a un costado había unas especies de tuberías que también tenían colores diferentes, aun que estas combinaban con esas gemas… o lo quesea.

"Oye Tomate, cuanto tiempo piensas ver el espacio." Repentinamente empezó hablar Qrow

Salgo de mis pensamientos y lo miro irritado.

"¿Realmente me llamaras así toda mi vida?"

"Pues sí." Respondió siguiendo tomando su licor, otra vez, realmente es un borracho.

"Entonces Tomate, que fue eso lo que hiciste."

Lo miro, ya tenía una idea lo que el intentaba decir, su estilo de pelea y las espada, él sabía que si decía realmente la verdad no me creería aun que no lo diría, porque no conocía que hay en este mundo, sabe que hay aura y Semblance, pero ni siquiera sabe que función tienen estas dos.

Encima que ni sabe si la magia realmente existe en este mundo o no, solo sabe que existía antes, pero ahora no esta presente, pero aun así hay presencia de prana

Pero en su combate en el bosque, Qrow dijo si ese era su Semblance, entonces le da eso una idea de que puede ser una habilidad de las personas, o un estilo de magia, pero diferente. Voy a estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca buscando información.

Pero primero, se tiene que asegurarse de una cosa.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, realmente no me fio mucho de ti sabes."

Como que no te fías de mí, te salve el maldito trasero en ese lugar, como a la vez de presenciar eso, también te cargue desde ese bosque hasta acá, también te compre algo de comida, y me tratas así. Respondió ofendido ante su acusación.

Shirou solo suspira.

"Vale lo hare." Dijo finalmente

"Bien echo Tomate. Ahora dime quien te enseño hacer esos movimientos de espada, realmente fue un buen maestro, sabes nunca vi alguien que pueda manejar dos espadas al mismo tiempo y manejarlos a la perfección."

Shirou solo sonríe incómodamente al recordar a Archer.

"Bueno mi maestro fue alguien muy peculiar… Siempre me hacía hacer entrenamientos muy duros, y siempre estaba al borde de la muerte, por la dificultad de su forma de entrenar."

Qrow silba. Wow "muchacho realmente no me quiero imaginármelo como lo pasaste, aun que fue un buen maestro, ¿no?."

Shirou recuerda sus momentos con Archer.

_Tus ideales no te llevaran a nada._

_Terminare todo con tu muerte._

_Eres solo un mocoso que sigue un ideal imposible._

Shirou vuelve a la realidad, riéndose incómodo. "Si, fue un buen maestro"

WBueno, pero con el tiempo que tuviste con esa persona, por lo menos lograste dominar su técnica a la perfección, ¿no? "

"Si, técnicamente me se todas sus técnicas, pero….

"¿Pero?" Pregunto Qrow.

"Digamos que, con el paso del tiempo, deje de entrenar y usar esos movimientos, así que ahora mismo estoy muy oxidado."

"Mnn, que mal me hubiera gustado ver como serias en tu máximo potencial."

Shirou solo sonríe. "Solo te diré que tendrás que ponerte muy serio para poder ganarme."

Qrow lo devuelve. "Me estas empezando a gustar Tomate, estaré esperando ese momento y probarte si lo que dices es cierto."

"Ahora bien, como funciona tu Semblance."

Shirou piensa un poco para responder su pregunta.

Su magia le permite copiar cualquier espada o que tenga mínimo un filo, gracias a su rastreo, también al rastrearlo puedo ver su historial de las cosas que a echo. Pero no puede rastrear armas, aunque, conoce una versión suya que, si puede, gracias a Zelretch, pero este hiso un pequeño cambio para que si pueda.

Algo que el también lo pudo descubrir con el tiempo.

"Bueno mi Semblance me permite copiar cualquier espadao algo que tenga filo que vea, permitiéndome recrearlo y utilizarlo en cualquier momento."

Omite sobre que puede ver su historia, ya que siente que, si lo dice, no terminara en buenos resultados.

Qrow me mira sorprendido.

"Me gustaría verlo".

Shirou solo sonríe. Extiende su mano adelante, aparecen partículas azules en su mano hasta dar una forma. Qrow mira sorprendido, dejando caer su baso de licor.

Bueno no lo puedo culparlo, cuando frente a él esta su arma Harbinger.

Qrow lo coge y lo inspecciona, aprieta un botón y su cambia a una espada, después a guadaña y por último a modo escopeta. Deja escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Qrow le entrega el arma a Shirou, para después desaparezca en partículas azules.

"Y bien, ¿qué piensas?"

"Tomate, tu Semblance es realmente muy útil, no e visto algo así en toda mi vida, si lo que hiciste en ese momento del bosque fue asombroso, no me quiero imaginar en tu mejor momento."

Shirou solo sonríe aún más.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado, aun que eso solo fue una de práctica, Puedo crear aún más espadas de lo que viste en el bosque.

Qrow solo lo mira aún más sorprendido.

"¡Espera, puedes crear más.!" Grita sorprendido y Shirou solo asiente.

"Sabes, mejor no preguntare más." Respondió Qrow, con una mano en su cabeza

"Como tú digas."

Y así pasamos el rato hablando entre nosotros.

* * *

Cuando salimos del bar, ya se había echo de noche, y la calle estaba iluminado de los focos alrededor.

"Bueno chico, entonces a donde vivirás."

"No se…, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy y ni siquiera tengo algo de dinero para vivir."

"Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo." Dijo Qrow yéndose a un lugar.

Shirou lo mira sorprendido. "Espera no estarás diciendo." Pero fue interrumpido.

Qrow se da la vuelta. "No me refiero a eso Tomate, te voy a llevar conmigo hacia un viejo amigo, el si te puede ayudar."

"Realmente lo crees." Pregunto inseguro, y esperanzador, ante la propuesta de Qrow.

"Jejeje, claro que lo hará, cuando le cuente de lo que has hecho acá, especialmente de tus habilidades, te ayudará."

Shirou siente que algo no muy bueno pasara, pero otro le dice que debe ir.

Shirou solo suspira. "Está bien iré contigo, después de todo es la única opción que tengo actualmente para no convertirme en un maldito vagabundo."

"Muy bien chico, sígueme."

Ambos caminan a otra calle un poco alejado de la ciudad. Shirou pudo ver una aeronave cerca del bosque, como a a la vez de la ciudad, pero en una parte oculta.

"Entonces vamos volar en eso." Apunta a la nave.

"Si, aunque yo no voy a volar en eso. Ya que tiene piloto automático."

Shirou no se sorprende, ya que eso también existía en su tiempo.

Shirou y Qrow se suben a la nave, se sientan en la parte del piloto. Qrow aprieta unos botones y la nave empieza a subir, dirigiéndose a su destino.

¿"Entonces, a donde vamos."? Pregunto Shirou mirando el paisaje desde arriba

"Beacon Academy."

Oh…

Inconsciente para Shirou, Qrow estaba pensando en algo.

´Por qué demonios estoy en un Bullhead, cuando puedo volar como un maldito cuervo. ´ Pensó aun confundido ante sus acciones.

* * *

En otro mundo.

Zelretch veía como Shirou y Qrow se iban volando a otro lugar.

"Bien mi plan funciono a la perfección. Manipular mentalmente a Qrow para que valla en un bullhead y que aterrice en una aldea, transportar a Shirou en un bosque y que Qrow pase muy cerca de ahí, y que ambos se dirijan a Beacon. "

Zelretch se come unas papas fritas mientras sonríe.

"Por ahora, el efecto mariposa no hará aparición por un tiempo, veremos, que gran cambio harás cuando por fin empiece el nuevo año escolar en Beacon. Emiya Shirou.

Zelretch solo se ríe a carcajadas al solo pensarlo.

"Realmente no puedo esperar hasta que todo empiece."

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :b

Me gustaría que intentaran adivinar que Shirou estoy usando, eso incluye, que vean todas sus versiones, para saber cual estoy ocupando.

Eso es todo, nos vemos .w.


End file.
